If Micheal Westen had a sister
by PWW-LoVeR122
Summary: What if micheal westen had a sister instead of a brother read to find out more as kathryn is face with goons, thugs, and and worst a BURN NOTICE will kathryn in up with the same fate as her brother or will she get back in only time will tell. what if she knows hawkeye how does show know hawkeye read to learn the back story of kathryn westen and clint barton before everything happen
1. Chapter 1

My Life For The C.I.A.

Chapter 1

My name is Kathryn Westen,I'm 17.I'm also a spy for the C.I.A. Fine I'm a spy in training. It all started when i was in a bar.  
I was looking a man with a clean shave and a nice suit.  
I said when I found him "Nice suit you must be Adam right"  
He said "Kathryn Westen age 17 bow and arrow sniper rifle great memory can always find a way into tight place great sight and can swim under water for four minutes math great never missed a target best bow and arrow and sniper rifle i can't even do that .

I said " I'm glad you like my profile"

He asked " I have a job for you are you in?"

I asked " what kind of job?"

He asked " small jobs here and there. do you know what the C.I.A is?"

I said " of course i do my brother works for you"

He asked " you in kathryn?"  
I said " yes I get a skyline not a charger"

He said " I'll work something out you start tomrrow"

With that I left to get ready for my new job.


	2. Chapter 2

My Life for the C.I.A.

Chapter 2

After I got ready for what ever job they have for me I went to the shooting range.  
When I got there i found Sam Axe a drunk wash-out for the Navy Seals.

I asked" Have you heard from Micheal?"

He said" No sorry why?"

I said" I have a job for the C.I.A."

He asked" what why would you do that"

I said" I'll get to do something with my life Sam"

He said" Last time I checked Mike was in Ireland with a cover I.D. of Micheal McBride."

I said" Well call me if you get anything I got to practice Bow-Arrow"

He said" I will and bye Kat"

With that I left to practice I. When I was done my phone rang. I let it ring for two times.  
When I picked it up I heard a arrow being shot.

I asked" Clint is that you?"

He said" It's me how you doing?"

I said" good haven't heard from my brother you?"

He said" good to I'm in the Stark tower in New York"

I asked" Does he trick you ever?"

He said" No he can't remember you're the only one who can trick me"

I said" Right and I'm good at it and I also got job for the C.I.A."

He said" Maybe you talk to your brother"

I said" Hopefully I got to go bye Clint."

Before he could answer i hung up. I thought about the first time we meet.  
I was nothing more then a hit for S.H.E.I.L.D. to stop me from going against them but instead he brought me in.  
He broke orders to make sure he did't have to kill a 16 old year old girl.I promise I would work for the better good for life. I always keep my promise it's my honor. I Would die before I brake a promise ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael Westen P.O.V.

I was at a pub in Ireland.  
My job was to wiggled my way into the IRA.I choose Fiona Glenanne for my way in.  
I was watching her rebuild a gun. She rebuilt the gun and took a shot.

She said with a thick Irish accent" Where's the money"

He said" You won't be getting this money girl"

With that she slammed his head into the table and held his hand behind his back. He made a good choice to give her the money.I asked the bartender with a thick

Irish accent" Who's the girl?"

He said" That is Fiona Glenanne she trouble you know and besides she's taken"With that she gave the man she was with a kiss on the cheek.

I said" You see that it's over"

I kept watch over her for a few minutes. Then I went over there.

I asked" Would you care to dance"

She pulled a revolver on me I laughed and said" I assume that means yes"

She asked" you been checking me out just to dance?"

I said" It's a start"

She asked" What's your name?"

I said" Michael McBride you"

She said" Fiona Glenanne"

I said" It's nice to meet you Fiona"

She said" You to Michael"

We danced and danced it was peaceful.  
It was the first time in my life I felt peace. No monster can haunt me.  
No larry could turn my into a monster. I just felt peace nothing more nothing less.  
I was happy it felt good to happy once more.

I SHOULD BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER DAILY MAYBE MORE OR I MIGHT GET WRITER'S BLOCK BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT OTHER STORIES YOU WANT WRITTEN HAVE A NICE DAY!


End file.
